


New Year

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Implied Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new way of marking the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

In the end they were the only ones left, and it was easy. Large gatherings simply reminded them of the people who could no longer come, so they celebrated the coming of the new year in intimate company.


End file.
